The present invention relates to coil winders used for forming the stator windings of dynamo-electric machines.
Conventionally such coil winders have a form on which the coil of the winding is wound by means of a winding arm which is rotated about the form and which is supplied with the wire for the winding. Naturally, the dimensions and shape of the form depend on the type of winding which is to be made. It is thus necessary to change the form of the coil winder each time it is wished to form a different type of winding.